


Visions

by TheElvishTrekkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have no idea where this is going, Randomness, Smut, ideas, if its going anywhere, out of my head, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is saved by the Vision. Other than that, I have no idea what is going to happen. These shall be random little scenes straight out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Here is my first little Random thing. I hope it works alright.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: I am putting this work on hold, so it will be classified as finished until I add another chapter to it. Thanks.

We are dying.  
As the life drains from our bodies, we let the comforting blanket of death cover us with its soft embrace.  
Visions run through our minds, showing us what was, what is, and what could have possibly been.  
Vision.  
We are dying.

 

His face was red, and void of flesh. He spoke with a human voice, yet he was not human. As he walked towards me, I felt a sense of calm come over me. Reaching down, his arms lifted me to bring my dying body away from the absolute carnage.  
"You will be alright, my lady. Look at my face, and concentrate on it. Do not look away. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," my voice croaked out, broken pieces of the words falling from cracked lips. He smiled, his footfalls creating a smooth rhythm that lulled my body. My eyes threatened to close, but I couldn't let him out of my sight. He was a vision of security, of hope. He turned his gaze away, a look of concern gracing his strange features. My vision faded away as my head lolled on his shoulder, his coolness drawing me in.

 

White. The entire room was white, down to the last syringe on the table beside the bed. Everything looked futuristic, as if it shouldn't yet exist. I was strapped down to the bed, a light blanket covering my bandaged wounds. I felt a sudden rush of fear and began struggling against the straps, trying desperately to pull them off.  
A door opened, and I tried to sit up, pulling harder at my bonds. A strange man walked in, carrying a clipboard and studying me over the top of his glasses. He looked like a geek, wearing the lab coat.  
"Aliante, is it?" The man said.  
"Yes," I tried to speak, but the same broken noise left me.  
"Well, you seem to be recovering nicely. Do you remember anything?"  
"No. Only screaming," I responded, shivering at the shattered memory.  
"We may be able to help you with that. For now, my name is Bruce Banner, and I'll be taking care of you. You've been out cold for two days," he looked over his clipboard, flipping a page up. "And it would seem that Vision hasn't left you except for now."  
"What's Vision?"  
"Actually, that would be 'Who is Vision'. He's an AI – Artificial Intelligence. He seems to have taken a liking to you," Bruce smiled, showing straight teeth. He was handsome, in an adorable, geeky kind of way.  
"Okay. Can I sleep now?" I was forcing my eyes open at this point, yawning constantly. My throat burned, and I wished for the sweet escape brought by sleep.  
"Yes, you can. I'll be back when you wake up. Sleep tight, Aliante."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests of all kinds, and I try my best to finish all of them.


End file.
